Scrapbooks
by bohr-d
Summary: [For the contest at The Official Kaiba Seto Guild] What do you get a CEO who has everything? After thinking and thinking, Mokuba finds the answer in a small wooden box... [Seto and Mokuba brotherly fic, oneshot! R&R, please!]


**Scrapbooks**-  
samuraiduck27

A/N: This is an entry for the writing contest at "The Official Kaiba Seto Guild" on Gaia Online. The prompt being "What do you get a CEO who has everything?" and the word limit being 1000 words. Heh- this is 1000 exact! (not counting this A/N, disclaimer,or title, that is). Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: SD27 doesn't own Seto or Mokuba Kaiba... be glad.

* * *

The young boy rummaged around his room, looking for the case of art supplies he knew he had lying around somewhere. Violet–grey eyes narrowed as each place he searched turned out to be wrong.

"I know they're around here somewhere… Seto just bought me a new case last week!" the boy huffed in frustration, frowning as he got down on his knees, going to search underneath his bed.

Young Kaiba Mokuba wasn't just trying to find his elusive set of colored pencils, pastels, and the like that came with an art set for any old reason. It was going to be his big brother Seto's birthday in a week, and the younger Kaiba brother had come up empty-handed when it came to ideas on what to get him.

'_I'd buy him something… but I don't know what; besides, what do you get someone who's got everything? I'll make him something, then… but I can't find my stupid art set!' _He thought just as the tips of his fingers brushed the edge of a smooth box just out of his reach.

"I got you now." Mokuba muttered to himself, pushing his upper body beneath the piece of furniture so he could grip the box and successfully pull it out, "Geez- when was the last time anyone cleaned out under there?"

Re-emerging from underneath the bed, messy raven hair covered in a fine sheet of dust, Mokuba raised an eyebrow as he realized that the box he could have sworn was what he was looking for was a small, dusty, unfamiliar one made of wood.

"I don't remember having something like this… I wonder what's in it." Mokuba said to himself, getting up and dusting himself off before making his way over to the desk in the corner.

The box was obviously a keepsake box, as it was made of heavy wood, and had flowers engraved on the sides as well as a clasp in the shape of a flower. Mokuba was thoroughly puzzled now; something like this definitely didn't belong to him… it was just too girly. But it looked familiar; whose was it then?

Shrugging, the boy popped open the silver clasp and opened the box, rifling through the contents curiously. Frowning to himself as he looked through the items that were definitely not his, the boy stumbled upon a picture settled at the very bottom. Mokuba's eyes widened and a grin broke out onto his face, as a solution to his little predicament presented itself to him.

'_Seto's gonna _love_ this…'_

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

"I said, fix it! …I don't care if it's impossible, I want it done by the end of the day or you and your incompetent team of slackers are _fired_!"

The brunette ended the conversation with a slamming of the phone rather harshly onto the receiver. Sighing under his breath, he turned his attention back to the laptop sitting on the desk in front of him. Such was the life of Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. To him, it didn't matter what day it was the work was never-ending and it had to be completed.

There was a faint rapping on Seto's home-office door, and before he could tell whoever it was to go away, the door opened and a smiling Mokuba bounced in, hands behind his back.

"I knew I'd find you sooner or later!" Mokuba chirped, before frowning, "You're working on your birthday? Seto!"

Blue eyes flickered from the laptop to the frustrated preteen, "Mokuba, as you know, I have work to do- it doesn't all stop just because it's my birthday."

Mokuba knew that getting Seto away from his computer of his own free will was about as impossible as Jonounchi not eating anything at an 'all you can eat' buffet. Therefore, he had to resort to extreme measures, i.e. "the puppy dog pout" and the "chibi eyes" no one could resist, not even Kaiba Seto. Sighing, the brunette rolled his eyes and shut down his laptop, motioning for his younger brother to come over.

"Now what was so important, Mokie?" he asked.

Mokuba handed Seto the large box that he had been hiding behind his back, "Happy Birthday, Nii-sama!"

Seto smiled in return as he took the box from Mokuba's grasp and ruffled the younger boy's hair, "I told you not to get me anything, Kiddo."

"That's why I _made_ you something instead. Hah! Loophole!" was the smug response.

Ripping open the brightly colored wrapping, Seto found himself with a large spiral-bound book. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards his younger brother, who motioned for him to open it. Seto opened it to the first page, smiling as a candid photo of Mokuba and himself looked up at him, and the words "Happy Birthday, Seto! Love, Mokuba." were written beneath it.

"It's a scrapbook, Nii-sama." Mokuba explained.

Blue eyes widened considerably as Seto flipped through the scrapbook, seeing the faces of his parents, grandparents, and younger versions of Mokuba and himself were seen on every page, along with small ribbons of achievement, drawings, and little mementos Seto remembered from his childhood.

'_Where on Earth did Mokuba get these?_' he thought to himself, hand hovering over the last page- a small family portrait was glued there: the boys' father and obviously pregnant mother standing behind a smiling Seto.

"I found them in a box underneath my bed..." Mokuba explained.

Seto gave him an incredulous look; of course Mokuba didn't remember putting it there, as Seto was the one who had, years ago, in hopes that Gozaboro wouldn't destroy the only things he had left of their parents, including their mother's box. To think that they had survived, untouched, for this long…

"Do… do you like it, Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother, who was staring at the last picture.

Seto lay the scrapbook down on his desk and embraced his brother fiercely, "It's the best thing I've _ever _gotten, Mokie."

Mokuba returned the hug, "Heh- love you too, Nii-sama."

Owari


End file.
